


The First Cluster Combat Connie

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Chairs, Experiment, Gem Poofing, Gem Weapons, gem emerging, labratory, shelves, tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: With the project for making Combat Connies for previously corrupted gems being a success, Yellow Diamond turns her attention to a more problematic group of gems.





	The First Cluster Combat Connie

**Author's Note:**

> RL is forcing me to change my update times, work schedule changed, so expect stories earlier in the day for the foreseeable future.

>It had been a year since the project to create Combat Connies for previously corrupted gems had started. After extensive tests and missions, the project was deemed a success, other Combat Connies for gems previously corrupted were now approved for production.  
>With one set of problematic gems showing success, Yellow Diamond's mind wandered to another. She turned her attention to the shard experiments, the cluster gems. Previous attempts to help their minds had been met with failure, their best scientist had been stumped. Yellow Diamond began to wonder if having someone with a similar gem composition and an intact mind to fuse with might help stabilize the fragmented states of their minds.   
>Yellow Diamond selected five of the bubbled clusters and sent them off to have gem flakes extracted from their gems. A smaller sample size than the one for corrupted gems, but necessary. She didn't want her own Combat Connie, Sunlight, hearing about the plan unless she knew for sure it'd work.   
>It took a lot of effort to achieve, but the samples from the five selected clusters were scrapped off and mixed in with the other materials for making a Combat Connie. The resulting five solutions were taken to five different sights, to preserve secrecy and ensure one bad result wouldn't jeopardize the others.   
>The Combat Connie created from the samples of the smallest cluster gem selected was the first to emerge, deep within a laboratory, a lone Peridot on standby monitoring the situation. The gem on the back of her left hand shined in the light as she clapped her hands excitedly when the artificial wall began to shake.   
>"Yes, YES!!!! Finally, after months of monitoring and waiting, it's FINALLY time! Stars, being here alone with only a handful of Amethysts and Jaspers to talk to here.....so dull!" She smiled a wide smile, watching the wall intently as it shook harder and faster.   
>The Peridot shielded herself as an explosion from the rock wall sent grey chunks flying out everywhere. Standing in the rubble stood a Combat Connie, her head and two arms to either side of her a dull grey color, the neckline below that a light blue, cut off as it went under a pale white gown draping from her torso down to her feet, a small hole in the chest to reveal her gem, a jumbled mess of shapes and color, but still one solid stone instead of several shards stuck together. On the left side of her body, a singular light brown arm rested alone. On the right, one pink arm sat above two bluish grey arms. The Connie herself looked around in confusion, her eyes a dull grey and hazed over.   
>The Peridot stood up and got a look at the Combat Connie. She flinched when she saw the distorted nature, but quickly shrugged it off and began trying to communicate. "Finally, you've emerged! We're going to run you through a few simple tests and then send you off to the next stage. The first one is for you to try and summon a weapon. Can you do it?"   
>The Combat Connie turned towards the Peridot, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of her. With a sudden burst, the Combat Connie starts to dash towards the Peridot.  
>The Peridot moves aside quickly, watching in horror as the girl crashes into a set of shelves, the shelves cracking from the impact, collapsing on top of the girl, a mix of colorful liquid spreading out from the pile as beakers and flasks broke. "Stars, what are you doing?! You're suppose to follow orders, not do this! Get a hold of yourself!" the Peridot shouted at the pile.   
>With an animalistic scream, the Connie mutant burst up from the pile of rubble, turning her gaze once more towards the Peridot. Again, she charged, and again, the Peridot dodged, her heart sinking as she saw other prototype machines break into pieces.  
>"She, she can't be reasoned with. I have to get help!" the Peridot thought to herself as she scrambled to the console in the room, grabbing a communicator before making herself as small as she could under a table and activating it.   
>The communicator activated, connecting her to the barracks where the two Amethysts and the two Jaspers had been stationed. An Amethyst was holding the receiver in her hands and smiling coyly, the gem on her forehead shining briefly in the light. "Well well, look who it is guys! The nerd decided to call us again! What's up nerd, bored again? Finally want to take us up on our offer for some fun?" The other Amethyst and the two Jaspers laughed in the background.   
>"I'll do whatever you want if you get here before I get poofed! The Combat Connie emerged and she's gone berserk! She's wrecking the lab, please help!"   
>The Quartz gems all snapped out of their playful mood and turned serious. "Wait, seriously? This isn't a prank, is it nerd?"   
>"No it's not a prank, please get here-" The Peridot was cut off as a large table flew through the air, crashing down on top of the table she had hidden under, the table collapsing from the force and the resulting rubble landing on the Peridot hard, driving splinters of wood and metal into her form. She shuddered for a moment before her form dissipated, her gem and the communicator buried together as the rubble fell on top of both, hiding them from the rampant mutant's gaze.   
>The Amethysts and Jaspers all rushed down the halls towards the labs, The Amethyst with the forehead gem holding a sword, the other Amethyst holding a spear, and the two Jaspers holding large axes. By the time they arrived at the lab, the Combat Connie had trashed most of it, tables, chairs, shelves, consoles, all lying around the room in pieces, the girl looking around for something else to break.  
>She turned her attention to the group as they arrived, the door closing behind them. She let out a guttural growl before she lunged at them, all six of her arms outstretched in front of her. The group split down the middle, a Jasper and an Amethyst on both sides of her as she crashed into the now closed door. With heavy hearts, each brought their weapon down upon the mutant Combat Connie, piercing her body with sword and spear, and cutting off two limbs with axes.  
>The girl's form shuddered at the damage for a moment, a scream of pain escaping her lips before her body dissipated, sending a spray of multicolored synthetic blood flying out, coating the Quartzes and part of the room. her gem lightly clattered to the floor.  
>The Amethyst with the forehead gem reached down towards the jumbled mess of a gem, and placed it in a bubble. "Stars, Yellow Diamond isn't going to be happy with this. You three, find the Peridot or her gem, I'll contact Yellow Diamond about this."   
>The Amethyst left the room, gem bubble in hand, and walked down the hall to the main communication room. Firing up the connection, she fidgeted nervously as it patched her through to Yellow Diamond.   
>When Yellow Diamond answered, she answered with a smile that quickly turned when she saw it was an Amethyst contacting her. "Amethyst 9FHG, why are you calling? Where's Peridot 6BLH?"   
>"Forgive me my Diamond, but 6BLH has likely been poofed. The Combat Connie that was incubating here emerged and went berserk!" 9FHG held up the bubble for Yellow Diamond to see clearly. "Wh-what should we do with her, my Diamond?"   
>"That's an unfortunate disappointment 9FHG. I had hoped she'd be stable when she came out. You are to keep the bubble contained, I will send a gem to collect it shortly."  
>"Understood. 9FHG signing out!" The Amethyst sighed as she cut the connection.   
>In her room, Yellow Diamond covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Stars, one emergence in and it's a disaster! I'll have to contact the rest of the facilities and warn them about this. If two more of the four remaining go berserk, I'll have to scrap the project! Hopefully the larger ones are more stable."  
>Yellow Diamond proceeded to contact the other facilities, informing them of what happened and telling them to keep their guard up. The Quartzes stationed within the other facilities started taking shifts with the scientist gems in the labs, just in case another Combat Connie mutant went out of control.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, the poor Connie. This ideas been in my head a while, I finally got the motivation I needed to write it out.


End file.
